Love is in the Air!
by Baby V aka Dei-Chan
Summary: Hermine ist schön. Hermine ist klug. Und Hermine hat ein riesengroßes Problem. Sie will einen Freund! Doch wen?Um herauszufinden wer der Richtige ist, braut sie einen besonderen Trank zusammen...
1. The broken Bottle

„Du bist verrückt!!" flüstert Ginny.  
„Ich weiß, aber hast du eine bessere Idee!!" zischt Hermine zurück.  
Beide schlichen leise auf Snapes Klassenzimmer zu. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und lauschten. Nichts. Quietschend ging die Tür auf.  
„Bleib draußen und sag mir Bescheid wenn jemand kommt!" zischte Hermine.  
Im Klassenzimmer schlich sie schnell auf das große Regal zu. Schnell suchte sie sich die Zutaten zusammen.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
„Hermine! Da kommt jemand!!" flüsterte Ginny panisch.  
„Oh Mist!"  
Sie schlich auch rein und winkte Hermine zu sich.  
„Wir verstecken uns" flüsterte sie.  
Schnell kletterten sie unter den Tisch.  
Wieder ging die Tür auf.  
Eine Person schlich rein.  
Zum Schrank  
Im schwachen Kerzenlicht erkannte Hermine Cho Chang.  
Sie sah Ginny fragend an, doch diese guckte weiterhin auf Cho.  
Cho nahm sich ein paar Fläschchen, steckte sie in ihren Umhang und schlich wieder raus  
„Puh! Noch mal Glück gehabt!" zischte Ginny und stand auf.  
„Was wollte sie?" fragte Hermine  
„Keine Ahnung! Naja egal, los hauen wir ab!" beendete Ginny das Gespräch.

Am nächsten Morgen im Klo der heulenden Myrthe.  
„Was willst du eigentlich damit?" fragte Ginny und nickte auf die Zutaten.  
„Ich will einen Freund! Doch ich weißt nicht wer der Richtige ist…"  
„Stopp! Diese ganze Aktion war nur um dir einen Jungen herzuzaubern! Man ist das armselig Hermine! So kenn ich dich nicht!" sagte Ginny wütend  
„Nein! Es ist nur dafür da, dass ich den Richtigen erkenne!" erklärte Hermine beleidigt  
„Trotzdem! Das kommt von selber!" sagte Ginny  
„Aber wie…Jetzt guck dir mal unsere Jungs an! Harry-gehört dir! Ron-ist ein Trottel! Viktor-ein Star immer von Girls umgeben!" sagte Hermine verzweifelt und sah Ginny hilflos an.  
„Draco Malfoy?" fragte sie  
„Willst du mich verarschen!!? Der Junge hasst mich!"  
„Ähm..Cedrik?"  
"Blender!"  
„Neville?"  
„Äh..nun ja nein!"  
„Seamus?"  
„Lustig…aber Trottel!"  
„Oh man Hermine! Du bist zu hart! Es gibt keine perfekten Jungs! Du musst dich damit zufrieden geben was du hast!" sagte Ginny  
„Ich will aber nicht irgendeinen! Ich will mein perfektes Gegenstück finden!!! Und das hier hilft mir dabei!" gluckste Hermine und hielt Ginny ein Flakon vor die Nase  
„Wie du möchtest! Aber ich sags dir. Du findest ihn auch ohne diesen Trank! Du wirst noch an meine Worte denken! Wer weiß was du anstellen könntest!"  
Doch Hermine hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie roch kurz an dem Fläschchen und legte es auf ihre Lippen  
" Hermine...NICHT!" Ginny hielt es nicht aus und schlug ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand. Diese flog einen weiten Boden und zerbrach schließlich! Sofort roch es ziemlich süßlich!  
"Upsi!" Ginny lächelte schwach  
"Genau Upsi!" zischte Hermine zurück  
"Ginny weißt du was du gerade getan hast?"  
"Äh..naja ich hab dich gerettet!"  
"Falsch! Du hast mich gerade dem Teufel ausgeliefert!!!"

Also hallo erstmal... Naja das ist ziemlich kurz, aber das ist auch nur ein Probekapitel, damit ihr auf den richtigen Geschmack kommt!  
Hoffe es gefällt euch!


	2. It's start!

Sie verließen das Klo und gingen Richtung Bibliothek.

„Ginny, meinst du das ernst? Soll ich das wirklich versuchen? Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Ja, mach das! Für mich ist es auch okay, ich weiß doch dass du nicht von ihm willst und dich nicht an ihn ranmachst!" sagte Ginny und fügte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinzu „Oder?" Dann lachte sie. „War nur Spaß! Ich vertraue dir, Hermine!"

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und um die Ecke kamen Malfoy und Zabini.

„Shit!!!" zischte Ginny

„Gerade DIE haben uns gefehlt!" seufzte Hermine „Als ob wir nicht genug Probleme hätten!"

Jetzt bemerkten die Jungs, dass sie nicht alleine waren

„Na wenn haben wir den da? Das Wieselmädchen und das Schlammblut!" rief Malfoy zuckersüß

„Na, wenn das nicht unsere Lieblingsfeinde sind! Möchte-Gern-Blondie und sein Arschkriecher-Freund!" antwortete Ginny im gleichen Ton

„Pass auf was du sagst Wiesel!" sagte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Sonst was?" zischte Ginny und trat auch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Sonst…" plötzlich erstarrte er und sog gierig die Luft ein. „Sonst…ich…"

Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine. Er starrte sie lange an. Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Bewunderung. Dann schuttelte er plötzlich den Kopf um die Gedanken, die ihm in den Sinn kamen abzuschütteln.

„Vergiss es Wiesel…Komm Zabini!" und damit ging er an Ginny vorbei. Neben Hermine blieb er noch kurz stehen und es schien als kämpfe er mit sich selbst.

„Du…" fing er an, doch stoppte. Wieder sah Hermine Verwirrung in seinen kalten grauen Augen, doch dann sah sie etwas was ihr schon fast Angst machte. Freude. Pure Freude. Als würde er sich unheimlich freuen sie zu sehen.

Dann grinste er.

„Siehst heute nicht schlecht aus, Granger!"

Damit drehte er sich weg und ging von dannen.

Verwirrt blieb Zabini stehen. Dann machte er Anstalten Malfoy zu folgen.

Genau wie Malfoy zuvor blieb er plötzlich staunend neben Hermine stehen und schnupperte leicht. Er lächelte sie schwach an.

„Stimmt! Und riechen tust du auch gut! Wir sehen uns, Mini!"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und folgte Malfoy.

Als sie um die Ecke waren, fing Ginny an zu quietschen

„Oh Mein Gott!!! Es funktioniert!!! Hast du ihre Blicke gesehen!!! So cool! Malfoy hat es die Sprache verschlagen!!!!"

Hermine sah benommen zu Ginny

„Zabini…Blaise Zabini…DER arrogante Blaise Zabini hat mich MINI genannt. Und MALFOY hat mir ein Kompliment!! OMG!!!" flüsterte sie

Stille.

Dann fingen beide an zu hoppeln.

„YEEAAAY!!! Es klappt!!!"

Sie rannten mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit in Bibliothek…


End file.
